The Hope
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki harapan dalam hidupnya, tapi tidak denganku. Semula aku tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya aku harapkan dari dunia ini dan diriku sendiri. [CANON-AU]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

(I don't take any profit of writing this fic)

Levi and Petra

Canon-AU, lil' bit OoC, and Levi's age isn't same with his real age

Recommended Song : BGM Shingeki no Kyojin - Marco

**The Hope**

* * *

"_**Apa kau pernah mengharapkan sesuatu, Levi?"**_

"Levi?"

Aku mengerjap berkali-kali. Sebuah pemandangan asing menyapa mata. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang tampak mengelilingiku dan terlihat pula beberapa orang berlarian. Aneh. Semuanya tampak aneh. Mereka semua … tersenyum bahagia.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Tepat di depan wajahku, wajah seorang gadis yang kukenal dengan surai jingganya berada.

"Petra?" Aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. "Ini di mana?"

"Kita berada di taman. Kau masih belum sadar dari mimpimu, ya?" Ia menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipiku. Terasa begitu hangat, kontras dengan suhu tubuhku.

Teringat suatu hal, aku berdiri. Membuat Petra terkejut dan jatuh terduduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan tiba-tiba berdiri seperti itu!"

"Di mana para titan?"

"Titan?"

"Ya. Di mana para titan itu? Seharusnya kita tidak bersantai-santai!"

Petra terlihat membungkuk. Kupikir, aku telah membuatnya ketakutan dengan menyebut makhluk_ humanoic _tersebut, namun aku salah. Pikiranku barusan ditepis dengan suara kikikkan yang terdengar dari gadis itu tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Levi, kau lucu sekali!" Ia terlihat geli. Tawanya menjadi. "Apakah semalam kau menonton film yang aneh?"

Aku menautkan alis. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Petra katakan sampai akhirnya gadis berbola mata sejuk itu berhenti tertawa dan ikut berdiri. Ia menarik kedua tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan keluar dari taman. Kedua tangan Petra terbentang, memperlihatkan padaku tentang pemandangan di sekelilingku.

"Kau bicara apa? Lihat, tidak ada sesuatu yang kau sebut titan di sini. Semuanya damai. Kau adalah Levi, mahasiswa jurusan hukum semester lima berusia dua puluh tahun dan sangat gila kebersihan." Petra memperlihatkan cermin padaku. Kulihat bayanganku sendiri terpantul di sana. Sosokku yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih. Sosok yang kukenal sebagai fisik diriku sendiri.

"Tapi—" Aku hendak menginterupsi, akan tetapi Petra meneruskan ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"—Jangan berpikir hal-hal yang sulit. Nikmati saja hari ini."

Aku menutup mulut. Berusaha untuk mengikuti saran dari Petra. Apakah benar hari-hari yang kulalui sebagai prajurit adalah mimpi yang merupakan efek dari menonton film?

Aku membiarkan diriku dibawa Petra melintasi beberapa lokasi. Lokasi yang sangat indah dan terlihat modern. Tidak ada sirat yang sarat kekhawatiran. Semua orang yang kutemui menyunggingkan senyuman mereka.

Aku mencoba beradaptasi dengan sekitarku. Membiarkan kakiku memijak di antara jalanan bersama dengan manusia-manusia lain dalam kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Ketika tersadar, aku telah berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tempat ini terasa sangat asing untukku.

"Ini apartemen Eren. Kami semua janji untuk bertemu di sini."

Petra menekan bel di sisi pintu, selanjutnya. Aku masih terpatung. Masih memikirkan secara nalar keadaan yang terasa nyata ini. Namun melihat wajah berseri Petra, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memperpanjang kebingungan ini. Kubiarkan diriku menjadi diriku, aku tak peduli bagaimana kenyataan berbicara. Jika ini berujung pada hal yang baik, aku tak akan komplain tentang apa pun.

* * *

Aku mendengus, beberapa saat menanti akhirnya sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintunya untuk kami. Pemuda (yang kuanggap bocah) yang biasanya selalu terlihat merengut dengan sirat kebencian itu terasa lebih ceria. Mungkin karena ia bukan Eren yang kutahu, yang telah mengalami getir kehidupan, sehingga ia dapat terlihat begitu semangat dan ramah.

"Maafkan aku, Petra. Suara bel tidak terdengar jelas karena mereka berbicara dengan suara yang kencang. Masuklah!"

Aku berjalan melewati sosok pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu. Ia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang sepertinya baru disadarinya.

"Levi-_senpai_? Anda juga datang? Silakan masuk." Ia membuat gesture mempersilakan.

Aku berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan suara-suara kencang yang berasal dari sana.

'_Berisik_,' gerutuku.

Kulihat ada beberapa orang di sana. Jean, Armin, Marco, Eld, dan yang lainnya. Mereka tengah bermain kartu dengan hukuman wajah yang dicoreng tinta hitam.

"Tolong jangan menghalangi jalan."

Suara dingin terdengar dari arah belakang. Kutengokkan sedikit kepalaku. Warna hitamlah yang pertama kali tertangkap dari objek di belakangku. Surai panjang hitam tersebut rupanya milik seorang gadis dingin yang kuketahui bernama Mikasa. Aku tak tahu bahwa ia akan memiliki rambut panjang. Sekali lagi, mungkin keadaan yang membuat segalanya seperti ini.

"Levi, kau sedang apa? Ayo ke sini!" Petra memanggilku. Ia telah mengambil posisi duduk di dekat kumpulan laki-laki yang tengah bermain kartu.

"Levi!" Eld menolehkan kepalanya padaku dengan kartu yang berada di sela jemarinya. "Kemarilah! Ayo, ikut bermain!"

"_Cih_! Aku tidak berminat dengan permainan kartu." Aku menolak mentah-mentah ajakan pemuda kikuk itu, tapi Petra menggerutu. Ia beranjak dan menarik tanganku untuk bergabung dalam permainan kartu. Aku tak punya pilihan. Berdebat dengan seorang gadis bukanlah pilihan untukku, itu jauh lebih merepotkan ketimbang bermain kartu.

Aku duduk bersila di antara Eld dan Armin.

"Aku mendukungmu, Levi! Kalahkan Armin!" Connie yang wajahnya telah penuh oleh tinta hingga nyaris tidak teridentifikasi menunjuk Armin yang wajahnya bersih dari tinta.

"Berisik."

* * *

"**BWAHAHA! AKU TAK MENYANGKA LEVI LEMAH SEKALI DALAM PERMAINAN KARTU!"** Connie dan Sasha berseru serempak sembari bergulung ke sana-sini. Keduanya tampak puas mendapati wajahku yang penuh tinta, nyaris seperti tengah memakai masker hitam.

Aku merunduk, empat kedutan terlihat di dahinya. Gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk sekadar mengakui bahwa aku tidak pandai bermain kartu. Tapi inilah hasilnya, selain menderita kekalahan telak, aku juga harus rela wajahnya menjadi kotor.

Tawa kecil terdengar meluncur dari mulut Petra, membuatku sontak mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya. Ia menutup mulut.

"Ikut aku sebentar," ajaknya.

Aku beranjak menurut. Petra membawaku ke dekat westafel.

"Cucilah wajahmu. Kau tidak suka kotor, bukan?"

Aku menyeringai. Niat untuk menjahili muncul di benakku. Niat yang sejujurnya jarang sekali kulakukan dan hanya menjadi niatan semata.

Aku meraih tinta dari wajahku dengan jemari dan menempelkannya di pipi gadis tersebut. Awalnya dapat kulihat ia seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian ia berteriak dan mulai melancarkan serangan balasan dengan mengarahkan cubitan di pinggangku.

Kemudian, aku tak menyangka bahwa aku yang seperti dapat melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang-orang lainnya. Tertawa. Tawa itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Membuat Petra yang sebelumnya intens mencubit pinggangku berhenti dan terpaku.

"Levi, kau tertawa?"

Aku menutup mulut. "Aku juga manusia, tentu saja dapat tertawa walaupun tidak sesering orang lain."

Pipi Petra yang putih terpulas dengan semburat merah. Ia terdiam, seakan tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" Eren lagi-lagi berseru dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Dari arah pintu masuklah sosok pria yang cukup dewasa dengan surai pirangnya—Erwin. Ia melepas mantelnya dan berjalan menuju segerombolan pemuda yang masih bermain kartu.

"Erwin-_senpai _juga datang!"

"Erwin, bergabunglah!"

Seruan-seruan terdengar, mengajak sang dewasa untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam permainan mereka. Aku yang saat itu memilih duduk di dekat jendela sembari menyantap sepotong daging tak banyak bicara. Kubiarkan diriku menjadi penonton dari suasana yang terasa begitu hangat. Tawa dan canda menjadi elemen pembentuk suasana ceria di sini. Pemandangan yang entah bagaimana membuat hatiku bergemuruh. Gemuruh dengan rasa haru.

* * *

Menyudahi acara di apartemen Eren, kami melanjutkan acara dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Eren untuk melanjutkan acara di taman bermain, kami semua sempat bertegur sapa dengan orang tua Eren. Itulah kali pertama aku melihat orang tuanya. Ibu Eren yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Carla menarik tanganku.

"Terima kasih untuk jasamu. Terima kasih sudah membantu anak kami berkali-kali. Kami mohon bantuanmu untuk selanjutnya."

Aku mengangkat alis. Heran dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Terdengar seperti orang tua yang menitipkan anak mereka karena akan pergi jauh. Sebelum bisa memberikan komentar, Petra kembali menarik tanganku. Mengajakku pamit dari sana.

"_**Apakah kau pernah mengharapkan sesuatu, Levi?"**_

_**Aku melirik singkat pada gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan sapunya. "Tidak."**_

* * *

Sepanjang berada di taman bermain, kami semua bersuka-ria. Menikmati permainan yang disuguhkan pengelola. Entah itu permainan yang konyol hingga memacu adrenalin. Sungguh lucu melihat Erwin yang kutahu pemberani tanpa pernah gentar terhadap sesuatu ketakutan ketika menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada. Pemandangan yang langka melihat Mikasa memeluk tangan Eren ketika masuk ke dalam wahana rumah hantu. Pemandangan yang tak kalah menakjubkan ketika mendapati diriku sendiri dapat melewatkan hari seperti ini bersama mereka.

Petra dan aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku pengunjung saat yang lain masih mencoba beberapa wahana. Petra berlari kecil menuju penjual es krim dan kembali menghampiriku dengan dua skup es krim di tangannya.

Saat ia mendekat ke arahku, aku melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang terjatuh. Ia berteriak mencari ayah dan ibunya. Kuhampiri bocah tersebut begitupun dengan Petra. Jadilah hari itu kami isi dengan mencari orang tua dari anak tersebut. Berkali-kali kami mendapat komentar "pasangan yang manis" dari pengunjung yang salah paham. Es krim yang Petra beli pun raib disantap bocah tersebut.

* * *

Usai menemukan orang tua sang anak, kini giliran kami yang tersesat. Lebih dikatakan kami berpisah jalan dengan yang lain. Akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka sampai mencari kami atau mengira kami hilang, maka aku dan Petra kembali berkeliling. Di sela upaya pencarian Eren dan yang lain, kami mencoba beberapa wahana sederhana berikut dengan jajanan yang tersedia. Tertawa bersama dengan lepas dan menikmati hari dengan gembira adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan dan tak pernah kutahu. Kini aku ketagihan. Oleh rasa yang benar-benar membekas di hati ini.

* * *

Pada akhirnya kami dapat berjumpa dengan mereka dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara kami di taman bermain. Eren dan yang lain mengambil rute yang berlawanan dengan aku dan Petra. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesak luar biasa melihat Eld dan beberapa orang lain pergi menjauh darinya. Secara refleks aku bahkan mengangkat tangan pada udara di depanku seolah ingin mencegah mereka semua pergi. Petra menyentuh bahuku dan mengulaskan sebusur senyuman.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Untuk kali yang kesekian, Petra menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sisi jembatan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas jembatan, melayangkan sepasang lensa miliknya pada cakrawala di ujung sana.

"Mendekatlah. Pemandangan dari sini terlihat sangat indah."

Aku melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Petra. Gadis itu menopang dagu.

"Hidup bebas dan dapat melihat belahan dunia mana pun memang menyenangkan. Benar begitu, bukan?"

"Kau benar. Setiap manusia pasti mengharapkannya."

"Aku juga punya harapan dan kuharap kau bisa mengabulkan harapanku."

Aku termenung. Kuresapi kata-kata yang Petra lontarkan. Berharap dapat mengerti makna di baliknya. Aku mencoba bertanya, tapi Petra hanya menjawab, "Belum saatnya aku memberitahukan itu. Aku masih ingin menikmati hari ini. Ayo, pergi! Masih ada beberapa tempat yang ingin kukunjungi denganmu."

* * *

"Hari ini menyenangkan, Levi." Petra meregangkan otot lengannya ke atas. Seharian menikmati liburan memang melelahkan, namun menyenangkan. Tanpa terasa, kami telah menapaki senja hari.

Aku menggangguk perlahan. Petra melihat anggukkanku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku senang kita bisa bersama seharian ini. Andaikan saja seterusnya seperti ini."

"Kau bicara apa? Bukankah kita seterusnya bisa seperti ini?"

Sirat kesedihan sekelebat terlihat dari sepasang bola mata dengan warna yang begitu lembut itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah. Menolak untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana rupa wajahnya saat ini. Kami terdiam cukup lama, dengan semilir angin yang dengan lembut membelai surai kami berdua.

_Grep …._

Jemari milik Petra menelusup di antara celah jemariku. Membawanya dalam sebuah genggaman yang erat. Sangat erat, seolah dari genggaman ini Petra mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus pergi tanpa ada lagi perjumpaan menanti. Bahwa segalanya di antara kami berakhir sampai di sini.

_Tes …._

Sebulir air terjatuh mengenai punggung tanganku. Kian lama semakin banyak hingga tanganku basah olehnya. Saat itu, Petra melepas jemarinya dari jemariku. Menyudahi genggaman tangan kami berdua.

"Aku bahagia sekali, Levi. Sedari dulu aku telah mengetahui bahwa kau orang yang pantas untuk dicintai. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu."

Aku tersentak. Wajah Petra saat itu tampak sangat bahagia. Seulas senyuman mempercantik parasnya yang sejak semula memang cantik. Air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu belum berhenti. Dengan latar matahari yang tenggelam berganti gulita malam, panorama di hadapanku saat ini adalah panorama yang luar biasa memukau. Entah bagaimana aku merasa Petra memunculkan kemilau yang indah.

"Tangis ini adalah tangis bahagiaku, Levi. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih." Petra membungkuk hormat.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi tubuhku seolah bergerak sendiri membawa tubuh Petra dalam sebuah dekapan. Gadis itu tak mengelak. Ia menangis dengan tangisan yang kian kencang dalam dekapanku. Gemetaran tubuhnya begitu terasa.

"Levi … maukah kau berjanji kepadaku?"

Aku mengeratkan dekapanku. Ia membalasnya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku pertanda bahwa aku siap berjanji kepadanya, apa pun janji itu. Aku terhenyak. Petra membisikkan frasa dari janji yang harus kupegang tepat di telingaku. Frasa yang kemudian membuatku membisu tanpa mampu membalas sepatah kata pun.

Seusainya, Petra melepaskan dekapanku. Didaratkan olehnya sebuah kecupan singkat di dahiku. Ia lantas mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Melambaikan tangan, sosok Petra perlahan-lahan tertelan oleh kegelapan yang juga menelan pemandangan di sekitarku.

"Petra!"

"Selamat tinggal … Levi. Levi-_heichou_."

* * *

"_HEICHOU_!"

"LEVI-_HEICHOU_!"

"… _Hah_?" Aku membuka mata. Menangkap wajah-wajah familiar yang tengah mengamatiku.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

Aku beranjak dari tidurku. Kini pemandangan yang menyapaku seolah mengingatkanku pada perihnya hidup. Iris mata tertuju ini tertuju pada sekelilingku yang mana terdapat kain yang membungkus mayat-mayat. Tak ada apa pun terkecuali daratan penuh tumbuhan hijau di sini.

"Ini di mana?"

Aku bertanya, di sela kesadaran yang masih bias. Ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarku tampak berbalut kecemasan.

"_Oi_, Anda tidak sedang bercanda, bukan?"

"… Di mana bangunan menjulang tadi? Di mana kendaraan yang lalu-lalang? Ke mana perginya orang-orang yang tertawa tadi?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya silih pandang satu sama lain.

"Yang terpenting … di mana Petra?"

Suasana menjadi kian hening. Ekspresi mereka berubah dari kebingungan menjadi ekspresi iba yang tak kutahu mengapa mereka tunjukkan. Siapa yang mereka kasihani dan mengapa?

Eren menepuk bahuku. Dahinya berkerut dan bola matanya berkaca. Mulut bocah bersurai eboni itu terbuka, tapi seolah memendam kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokkan.

"L-Levi-_hechou_. Petra sudah tiada setahun silam. Ini hari kematiannya. Anda mengingatnya, bukan?"

Aku terbelalak, menampakkan bulatan bola mata yang sempurna. Beberapa kepala merunduk untuk emosi yang berkecamuk. Ingatan dan kenyataan mulai terkumpul dalam benak ini. Menggeser ilusi yang tadi kutemui—yang berwujud sebatas mimpi.

Ketakutan ini mulai merasuk. Ketakutan untuk menatap kenyataan yang kejam. Jika mimpi begitu indah, kenapa aku harus terjaga darinya?

"Kau jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Kami cemas sekali." Eren mencairkan keheningan. Tidak berpengaruh banyak untuk mengubah suasana yang tercipta dalam kepiluan. Aku terlanjur memperlihatkan kerapuhanku. Terlanjur memperlihatkan betapa bobroknya hatiku di antara tameng keberanian dan tanpa emosi yang kubangun. Entah untuk siapa suasana hening ini tercipta. Entah untuk siapa mereka memandang iba. Untuk diriku, untuk mereka yang tiada, untuk mereka yang masih hidup, atau untuk diri mereka sendiri?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke dirgantara. Menyambut senja yang senada rona surai milik Petra. Aku teringat akannya. Akan kata-kata yang diperdengarkan untukku.

"_**Apakah kau pernah mengharapkan sesuatu, Levi?"**_

_**Aku melirik singkat pada gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan sapunya. "Tidak."**_

_**Kujawab singkat pertanyaannya dan kembali pada pekerjaanku untuk membersihkan celah-celah lemari.**_

"_**Kau bohong." Petra tersenyum geli sembari menepukkan telapak tangannya perlahan di atas pundakku. "Setiap orang pasti memiliki harapan. Itulah alasan mengapa manusia hidup."**_

Kala itu, kujawab pertanyaannya sambil lalu. Namun tak kusangka, pertanyaan itu melekat hingga kini. Pertanyaan tersebut bahkan mengiringi langkahku meniti tapak kehidupan, terutama usai kehilangan dirinya. Karena tepat saat kematiannya, jawaban sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan tersebut mulai tampak di permukaan kesadaranku.

Ya, Petra. Kau benar. Setiap orang pasti memiliki harapan. Tak peduli apakah harapan itu besar atau kecil, sederhana atau luar biasa. Semua manusia pasti memilikinya. Termasuk aku. Jauh di dalam hati, ternyata aku mengharapkan sesuatu. Aku mengharapkan kehidupan yang bahagia. Lepas dari segalanya yang kuhadapi saat ini.

"Aku mengharapkan … kebahagiaan."—_Denganmu_.

"_Berjanjilah kepadaku … berbahagialah. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, sampaikan padaku bahwa kau menepati janjimu. Bahwa kau sudah melewati harimu dengan kebahagiaan."  
_

"Katakan padaku, Petra. Bagaimana caranya aku meraih kebahagiaan itu setelah kehilanganmu?"_**  
**_

**FIN**

* * *

—_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**


End file.
